The Prophecy
by Friksen777
Summary: My novel based on every series and movie I've ever seen. It says Kate Montgomery instead of Addison and certain names has been changed. Two girls has to find their destiny in order to change the Prophecy set about them. Madeleine Catherine Montgomery and Elizabeth Amelia Parr, will they succeed or will it end in tragedy?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Two women. Two powers. Two sides.  
>Until the world collides.<em>

_A fight to death, a fight for survival, for love.  
>Yet only one survives.<em>

_On the grounds of a dessert, a legend is born.  
>A history shall be created.<br>Two women on two sides of a battle.  
>With each power too strong to anyone but them.<em>

_ONLY ONE SURVIVES._


	2. The birth of Elizabeth and Madeleine

The birth of Elizabeth Amelia and Madeleine Mary

Once upon a time many years ago it was the winter in 1893, it was the 23rd December. A woman pregnant in the third trimester was at the castle in London. The woman's name was Catherine Paris. 21 hours and 42 contractions later, on December 24th, Catherine had born a very beautiful baby girl. After the birth a nurse and a nun saw, that Catherine's daughter was a very small one. The nun and the nurse told Catherine, that they had to run some tests, to find out what the problem was. After two days of tests, the results got back and they walked in to the chamber. As they walked in, the girl began to smile. The nun, also called Sister Brigid told Catherine,  
>- "Your little girl is very ill, she hasn't got enough of the food and blood, during your pregnancy. That is why, she is so small."<br>-"What is she suffering?" Catherine asked confused and with fear.  
>-"She suffering consumption," Sister Brigid said and looked at Catherine,<br>-"I'm very sorry madam." She quickly continued.  
>Catherine looked with tears in her eyes at Sister Brigid, and she looked at her daughter. The nurse gave Catherine her daughter and she looked at her.<br>- "Elizabeth Amelia" Catherine whispered in the ears of her daughter.  
>Elizabeth's face lighted up. Catherine's eyes were filled tears and gave the child to Sister Brigid.<br>- "Lord Latimer mustn't know Elizabeth is the daughter of His Majesty the King, Elizabeth won't get a very good life here, when I can't take care of her. She needs another family. Far away from here"  
>They nodded and Sister Brigid took Elizabeth in her arms, walked out of the ward and in to a room, for babies. From that moment Elizabeth didn't have a family.<p>

In the same time, in New York City, a doctor very famous Obstetrician was pregnant and had gone in to labour. The woman's name was Kate Montgomery. She was a well-known OB and Gynaecologist. Kate's labour pains started on 23rd December, just like Catherine's. 21 hours and 42 contractions later, on December 24th, Kate had given birth to a very small daughter. Kate knew something was wrong in the beginning, when the doctors and nurses didn't let her hold her child.  
>- "What is going on" Kate asked the nurses after she had delivered.<br>Kate was in shock over that her child; her baby girl wasn't allowed to get in to her mother's arms.  
>- "Give me my child! Give me my baby! Let me hold her!" She said loudly.<br>And the nurses looked at her, but didn't answer. Kate started moving heavily reaching out to the nurses; she got the grip of a young woman. Kate looked at the young woman who said,  
>- "Let go of me! Get off! Let go!"<br>The doctors and other nurses came to help the girl and Kate was tied to the bed and given some drugs to calm down on. Kate fell asleep again and they ran the tests to check what was wrong the baby girl.  
>After two days of test on her baby girl the nurses came back with her daughter.<br>-"She is dangerously ill, Kate. Your daughter is weak and lucky to be alive."  
>-"How is that possible? How is it possible, that she is seriously ill? How can she be dangerously ill, no OB I went to said something was wrong with her? How is it possible?!" Kate asked very nervously and fearing for her daughter. Kate was getting more worried for every minute, when the doctor and the nurses didn't give Kate her child.<br>-"It possible because it couldn't be seen until your due date but I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do at the moment. What your daughter might need would be a full recovery, but we do not have any treatment for her yet." The doctor said and looked at Kate.  
>-"What is she suffering? What is the disease? And how long does she have?" She asked.<br>-"She is suffering consumption." He said and walked over to the bed Kate was lying in. When Kate heard the words "consumption" she froze.  
>-"I want to hold her. Let me hold her." Kate said.<br>One of the nurses came over to the bed and Kate finally sighed in relief, that she could hold her child, her own flesh and blood.  
>-"Madeleine Mary," Kate whispered in the ears of her daughter.<br>Madeleine's face lighted up. Kate's eyes were filled tears and gave the child to the nurse.  
>-"Madeleine cannot stay here. She needs a life far from me, far from her father and far from the reality, which I am living in. She will not get a good life here." Kate quickly said, and the nurse walked out of the ward with Madeleine. From that moment Madeleine didn't have a family.<p> 


	3. The discovering of the truth

The beginning of a new life

In two months Catherine, Sister Brigid and the nurse lied about Elizabeth was, to the board and to Lord Latimer. Madeleine had in meantime been taken to England and had no knowledge of her life, and yet she was only a two months old baby girl. Elizabeth and Madeleine were on their way to the school Midnight Moon, but when they arrived, The Principal and The Vice-Principal saw that it was Elizabeth there was lying in the basket and not Elizabeth and Madeleine. Albert Davidson, The Principal agreed with Miranda McMagory, the Vice-Principal, to send Elizabeth to London to the Banks family and name her Mary-Elizabeth. Albert and Miranda knew about The Prophecy of the two baby girls, but they would only tell, when they knew it was time.

**Seven years later:**  
>In seven years Mary-Elizabeth had learned the Banks were her family and she had had lots of fun, with Jane and Michael. They had scared all their nannies away and Michael, Jane and Mary-Elizabeth, had got to know a new nanny. A different nanny, called Sarah Sippings. Mary-Elizabeth had heard one sentence many times now, after Sarah had helped the family out.<br>- "Just a spoon full of sugar, helps the medicine go down."  
>Mary-Elizabeth had been picked up by the agency and was now on her way to America. In America she met the family John, with the husband Alex, the wife and mother Amanda and the two kids Avery and Eric. Mary-Elizabeth's life became different and she learned the manners, she hadn't learned before…<br>In the age of 11 Mary-Elizabeth was playing in the front yard with 'sister' Avery, but then suddenly Mary-Elizabeth fainted. Avery ran inside, to get her mother. Avery said  
>- "Call 911 mom! She isn't breathing!"<br>While she entered the front yard with her mom, they heard the sirens coming closer to the house and after a few minutes the ambulance entered the house… The people in the ambulance put Mary-Elizabeth on the stretcher and let Amanda and Avery follow her in the ambulance to the hospital. As they arrived to the hospital, Mary-Elizabeth was driven directly in to the operating table, and the doctors started to 'work' on her heart. After a couple of hours, one of the doctors called John McCallister came out to Amanda and Avery. He said  
>- "Mary-Elizabeth's heart is beating again, but because her condition still is critical, we had to put her in coma. We can't say when she will wake up. It can take everything from days to week, to months to years. If it goes really wrong, the chance for she won't wake up at all, is big." Amanda and Avery sat down in shock next to Mary-Elizabeth.<p> 


	4. From US to Europe

From US to Europe

From the moment Mary-Elizabeth had been 25 % vampire, she had had a thirst, so strong she wasn't allowed to leave the house. In fear of that she would go out and kill a whole city. After the three months, Mary-Elizabeth finally had learned to control her thirst. Elizabeth had received a letter, saying that she had close family in a little town called Montmartre in France. Elizabeth left Scorps believing she was close to her goal. Mary-Elizabeth wanted to find her biological parents. Mary-Elizabeth orbed in to Montmartre, only with an address and name of the place. Mary-Elizabeth found the place, every person she met on her way, told her to stay away from the brothel. But Mary-Elizabeth kept going, nothing could stop her now. Mary-Elizabeth walked in to the brothel Roulin Mouge. Mary-Elizabeth ran into many young women, a few young men and two older men. Mary-Elizabeth went to an office, on a sign it said Harry Hamtip. Mary-Elizabeth knocked on the door and walked in. A big older man sat in a chair and looked up at Mary-Elizabeth. He said  
>- "You must be Mary-Elizabeth? We've been expecting you."<br>Mary-Elizabeth looked confused at him, but nodded with her head. Mary-Elizabeth was hired to be stand-in for the leading role, in the whole show.  
>For more than two weeks, Mary-Elizabeth had done 5 shows, but she had never found the family member she was looking for. She began doubt everything, Tasine, Harry and Charles. Tasine and Charles had gotten each other, but Harry wouldn't let Tasine leave the Roulin Mouge forever. One night Mary-Elizabeth chose after she had been talking to Tasine about her and Charles' future, to sign a contract binding her to the Roulin Mouge forever. Only to let Tasine and Charles get the life they deserved. As for Mary-Elizabeth she now had to stay, but that wouldn't be difficult. Not for her. Mary-Elizabeth had met Michael. Thinking he was having some kind of honour, like being a duke or baron. But then one night, Mary-Elizabeth's illness returned. Mary-Elizabeth passed out once again, and when Tasine and Charles found her lying on the floor, her they saw she didn't breathe. They carried her to her room, put her, on her bed and left the room thinking she was dead. Tasine and Charles went to Michael and told him what had happened to Mary-Elizabeth. Michael left the Roulin Mouge also believing Mary-Elizabeth was dead.<br>The morning after Mary-Elizabeth passed out; she woke up and found Tasine, asking for Michael. Tasine told Mary-Elizabeth,  
>- "Mary-Elizabeth, he left. He thinks you're dead. We all thought, you were dead. You didn't breathe, when we found you. He's in London. He left last night."<br>Mary-Elizabeth thanked Tasine and orbed to London.


	5. Princess of the land England

The Princess of the land named England

In London Mary-Elizabeth went to the palace; she met Queen Catherine, Wilma and King Henry. Wilma turned out to be Michael's mother. Wilma and Mary-Elizabeth talked about Michael, but Wilma told that he hadn't taken any contact to them. Mary-Elizabeth was ordered to audience the King and Queen. She was told; she was the successor to the English throne. Mary-Elizabeth left the castle; only because she didn't want to believe what she had heard. She heard about the hospital in the town called Elsinby. Mary-Elizabeth went to Elsinby, only to find out she was 3 months pregnant. That was not something Mary-Elizabeth expected, but as her pregnancy went on and her 8th month, turned out to be the nightmare she never thought she would have. Mary-Elizabeth had in the time she had been pregnant, met Jill, Gordon and the Staff. The chief at the hospital had offered Mary-Elizabeth a job. None of them knew anything about Mary-Elizabeth being the one to inherit the throne and knew that Jill was her biological mother. Mary-Elizabeth was working the nightshift she had, when a pain she never had felt before began. She saw the blood on the floor and knew something was wrong. Mary-Elizabeth left the ward in a hurry. She almost ran to her office. Mary-Elizabeth was only a few steps from the door to her office, when she began to scream in the pain, she felt.  
>8 hours later was Mary-Elizabeth still at the hospital, now as the patient. Mary-Elizabeth had had a miscarriage, but her son luckily survived and was now life support. Mary-Elizabeth was weak, but wouldn't stay at the hospital. Mary-Elizabeth was told by Jill,<br>- "Mary-Elizabeth, you can't leave. Your son is on life support and you think you can leave him here?" Mary-Elizabeth was shocked that Jill and it was Jill who told her that. She almost yelled back at her,  
>- "How do you know anything about that!? You're NOT my mother."<br>Jill looked at Mary-Elizabeth, deeply in Mary-Elizabeth's eyes. Mary-Elizabeth realized it. The only reason Jill would say something like that would be because… She was her mother.


	6. The announcement of Mary-Elizabeth

The announcement of Princess Mary-Elizabeth

Mary-Elizabeth had left Elsinby, not because she wanted to, but because she had to. The coronation was in a few days, the marriage she had to enter was tomorrow and she wasn't ready. Not mentally, physically or with the health she had. Jill and Gordon went to London with Mary-Elizabeth, to support her. Mary-Elizabeth had in a few weeks had more than 15 pass outs since she had the last one in France. Mary-Elizabeth was in her room, making her ready for the coronation, when everything began, the pass got closer and a scream came. Mary-Elizabeth screamed, coughed and then everything turned black.  
>Catherine, the Lady Latimer, by then didn't know anything about Mary-Elizabeth returning to London to inherit the thrown. She didn't know that her only child had survived a long life. Catherine had in her believing thought that Mary-Elizabeth had died only after 3 months of life. When she heard nothing from the family she was in care with. One day after Mary-Elizabeth had had the pass out and had been weak for weeks. The Lady Catherine Latimer finally came to court to see the new Queen and Princess pronounced.<br>- "All of you have come here today to see who the Princess' and Queen are."  
>King Henry said. As for Mary-Elizabeth nothing and no one knew, that she would be pronounced as the future Queen of England. Catherine looked at the King and she curtsied. A servant said<br>- "Her Royal Highness Princess Mary, his Royal Highness Prince Edward and her Royal Highness Princess Elizabeth."  
>The King smiled while his son and daughters entered and a servant whispered to His Majesty,<br>- "Her Highness Princess Mary-Elizabeth is still weak and the physicians told me her condition has gotten worse than just 24 for hours ago."  
>Henry stood up and said he had to leave for a few minutes and he would return soon. He ran into the lady Latimer.<br>- "Majesty"  
>Catherine said and curtsied. Henry bowed and kept walking. He entered Mary-Elizabeth's chamber and one of the physicians told him,<br>- "Majesty, Mary-Elizabeth's condition has gone way out of our hands. Her condition is not what her condition was just 24 hours ago. We of course do everything we can, but her condition is she is may be too weak. People are praying for her condition to take a change, but there is no sign of it."  
>Henry was shocked to hear how Mary-Elizabeth's condition had turned out to be. Henry left her chamber and yet again he ran into Catherine. He bowed and she curtsied, and then he went on, to enter the festive. A servant let Catherine into Mary-Elizabeth's chamber and Catherine saw how the colour from Mary-Elizabeth's body had disappeared. She was practically shocked how the girl could be so grey and so weak. A physician said<br>- "Lady Latimer, as you can see her Highness is very weak and the sweating sickness and the consumption have weakened her terribly. If you want to protect yourself, leave her chamber. There is no sign of that her Highness Princess Mary-Elizabeth will survive this."  
>- "I have seen worse than this." Catherine answered the physician,<br>- "Lady Latimer the sweat can kill you. It can kill everyone." The physician responded quickly. Catherine left the chamber and was worried and afraid beyond his Majesty's daughter. Catherine walked back to the festive, but she was worried. A so young girl as Princess Mary-Elizabeth lying on the deathbed wasn't really something she would or could make herself believe.  
>The festive was in well stand, when a servant ran to the King and whispered,<br>- "Her Royal Highness Princess Mary-Elizabeth stopped breathing and the physicians cannot find a heartbeat."  
>Everybody's eyes were looking at the servant and King Henry, who's smile left his face and saw the sadness come to his eyes. The king stood up and said,<br>- "Her Highness Princess Mary-Elizabeth stopped breathing and my physicians and her doctors cannot find a heartbeat. Princess Mary-Elizabeth is dead."  
>His voice was filled with sorrow and everyone's eyes went from happy to mourning in a few seconds. Henry's two legitimate daughters Mary and Elizabeth had their eyes filled with tears. Even Catherine was filled with sorrow, and she was more than surprised to know and hear how Mary-Elizabeth in only 45 minutes could go from weak and strong enough to keep fighting to not breathing and no heartbeat.<br>- "I want the Lady Mary, Lady Elizabeth and My Queen Catherine to handle and make sure of the ceremony for Her Highness Mary-Elizabeth tomorrow. You are all invited to attend." Henry said.  
>The next day everything was prepared. The ceremony was perfectly planned and Mary-Elizabeth was already lying in coffin in the cathedral. The coffin was open so people could see her. During the ceremony everybody were gathered, people commented on how they knew Mary-Elizabeth and when Catherine the Queen was about to say something, she took a short look down at her and screamed. The Queen fainted and people, including the King and the children of them, looked shocked at the fainted Queen and then at the coffin. And they all gasped in the sight of the living Princess. "She is alive!" The King yelled.<p> 


	7. The definition of the truth

The definition of the truth

In weeks Mary-Elizabeth had been laying in her chamber in a weaken condition. Mary-Elizabeth's Doctor Charlie McCallister had been giving her drugs, or as he and other called it, antibiotics. Mary-Elizabeth was finally feeling stronger, so she was sitting in her bed reading the gospels...  
>- "My lord Chancellor, how are you this lovely day?" She asked a man, who had entered her chamber.<br>- "I am well Your Highness." He answered.  
>- "What can I do for you today?" Mary-Elizabeth asked after a few minutes of silence.<br>- "My Lady, the King sent me and he wants you, though it is against your doctor's orders, to leave your chamber and see him immediately. He desires your presence at his side." He said.  
>Mary-Elizabeth stood up and was helped to get dressed and when she was ought to walk her first steps again after weeks, where she only had been lying down, she fell.<br>- "Let me help you, your highness." Lord Chancellor said.  
>Mary-Elizabeth took his arm and walked very slowly down the halls of the castle. They talked about many things and Mary-Elizabeth asked him how his works was going. They entered the hall, where almost all of the Kings servants were standing because the Queen also was awaited.<br>- "Your Majesty"  
>All the servants said and bowed or curtsied. Mary-Elizabeth nodded to them and said to Lord Chancellor,<br>- "I think I can walk the last bit myself." He let her go and she slowly walked to the chamber, where her father was sitting.  
>- "Your majesty" Mary-Elizabeth said and curtsied.<br>- "Mary-Elizabeth my daughter, how are you? Are you well?" Henry asked.  
>- "I am better father, but no I am still not completely well. As you can see I cannot walk on my own. I am hardly able to stand without support." Mary-Elizabeth answered and paused.<br>- "Though my physicians and my doctors have forbidden me to leave my chamber and my bed I stand here, because you desired an audience." She said.  
>- "Indeed I did. I desired an audience with you, because I have news for you." He said and looked at Mary-Elizabeth.<br>- "Mary-Elizabeth, my dear daughter, you are first in line to my crown and to the thrown in England. And you are ought to marry the Spanish Emperor's son. Your coronation has been postponed long enough." He paused,  
>- "You're coronation will be in nine days from now. Servants are already preparing everything. And you will be showed what to do, where you go and so on, from tomorrow." He said and looked at her.<br>Mary-Elizabeth looked surprised at her father; she knew that this could change her life. But though she knew she shouldn't, she said:  
>- "I am sorry to disappoint you; father, but I do know how a coronation goes. I do know how to walk, how to sit, how to speak and how the ceremony goes." Mary-Elizabeth looked at her father, and she didn't say a word until he said something.<br>- "You still need to be taught. You might be Queen of France, Regent of Germany, Portugal and Italy and future Empress of Spain. But you haven't been sitting on a thrown for long and you need to learn how to do the things properly," Henry said and looked hard at his daughter.  
>- "I retired as Queen of France and Regent of Germany, Portugal and Italy. I am no longer Queen and Regent." Mary-Elizabeth answered quickly.<br>Mary-Elizabeth nodded and walked slowly and weakly out of the chamber. She met the Lord Chancellor again and as they walked back to Mary-Elizabeth's chamber, they met the Queen Catherine.  
>- "Your Majesty,"<br>they both said and bowed with their heads. Catherine, the Queen, bowed hers and said  
>- "My lord Chancellor, I see you are helping the Princess."<br>Lord Chancellor nodded and looked at Mary-Elizabeth, who nodded to him and he walked little away.  
>- "Your Majesty" Mary-Elizabeth said and bowed her head again.<br>- "Lady Mary-Elizabeth," Catherine answered.  
>- "Are you well?" She asked Mary-Elizabeth.<br>- "Not quite madam, I am not completely well as you properly can see" Mary-Elizabeth answered.  
>Mary-Elizabeth curtsied and walked with the Lord Chancellor back to her chamber. Within nine days she would be Queen, Queen of England. She couldn't believe it. Her father or the man she thought was her father had decided for her, that the coronation would be in nine days and there for her wedding to André would be in side of the next 14.<p> 


	8. Quene Mary-Elizabeth coronation

The coronation of Princess Mary-Elizabeth to Queene Mary-Elizabeth

Nine days had passed and Mary-Elizabeth had been taught every single little detail for the coronation. And the day had finally arrived. Inside of the next 3-5 hours she would be crowned Queen of England. Mary-Elizabeth's ladies in waiting had been doing her hair, putting out the jewels she had to wear; she had gotten from the King. She had gotten many presents lately and one of them had been a box full of his first wives jewels. He had given her a few presents full of dresses she had to try, to find the right one for the coronation. A few servants came after an hour and said:  
>- "We are ought to leave. Your coronation ceremony starts very soon. You will be driven in an open coach just like the Lady Annabelle; to Westminster Abbey"<br>Mary-Elizabeth nodded and walked out of her chamber. She saw the coach was painted completely gold. Mary-Elizabeth entered the coach and sat on the chair. Many people had showed up to welcome their new Queen. She entered Westminster Abbey and was praised by everyone. She entered the altar and sat down on the chair.  
>- "We have come here today, to crown our new Queen. If any have second thoughts or doubt this decision, they shall speak now. Or hold their tongue forever." A bishop said.<br>A tall person covering her head with a hood and her body with a long coat stood up and looked across the church and said:  
>- "I do! I think you are about to crown the wrong person!" She said loudly. Everybody's eyes were staring at the person who was covered by the hood and coat.<br>- "And by whom, do you speak?" The bishop asked.  
>The tall person uncovered her body and her head, when a man entered and said:<br>- "By the people." She paused.  
>- "She speaks by the people. And she has the right to."<br>The bishop stared at the woman and then at the man.  
>- "And who do you might be?" The bishop said.<br>Mary-Elizabeth saw something about that girl, she had seen before, but she couldn't remember from where. Mary-Elizabeth was not exactly sure on what of the girl that made her completely sure on that she had seen her before. The tall golden red head girl walked closer to the bishops and Mary-Elizabeth.  
>- "I am Madeleine Mary." She said proudly.<br>Everybody gasped, when they heard who it was. The people in the church had heard the name Madeline Mary before and only because they knew what she was known for.  
>- "And I am Albert Davidson." The man said, and paused.<br>- "I am Mary-Elizabeth, heir to the thrown of England." Mary-Elizabeth stood up and said.  
>- "You might be heir to the thrown of England, but you are not Mary-Elizabeth" Albert said.<br>- "Than who am I?" Mary-Elizabeth answered.  
>The red headed girl standing next to Albert looked at him and he smiled.<p>The coronation of Princess Mary-Elizabeth to Queene Mary-Elizabeth

Nine days had passed and Mary-Elizabeth had been taught every single little detail for the coronation. And the day had finally arrived. Inside of the next 3-5 hours she would be crowned Queen of England. Mary-Elizabeth's ladies in waiting had been doing her hair, putting out the jewels she had to wear; she had gotten from the King. She had gotten many presents lately and one of them had been a box full of his first wives jewels. He had given her a few presents full of dresses she had to try, to find the right one for the coronation. A few servants came after an hour and said:  
>- "We are ought to leave. Your coronation ceremony starts very soon. You will be driven in an open coach just like the Lady Annabelle; to Westminster Abbey"<br>Mary-Elizabeth nodded and walked out of her chamber. She saw the coach was painted completely gold. Mary-Elizabeth entered the coach and sat on the chair. Many people had showed up to welcome their new Queen. She entered Westminster Abbey and was praised by everyone. She entered the altar and sat down on the chair.  
>- "We have come here today, to crown our new Queen. If any have second thoughts or doubt this decision, they shall speak now. Or hold their tongue forever." A bishop said.<br>A tall person covering her head with a hood and her body with a long coat stood up and looked across the church and said:  
>- "I do! I think you are about to crown the wrong person!" She said loudly. Everybody's eyes were staring at the person who was covered by the hood and coat.<br>- "And by whom, do you speak?" The bishop asked.  
>The tall person uncovered her body and her head, when a man entered and said:<br>- "By the people." She paused.  
>- "She speaks by the people. And she has the right to."<br>The bishop stared at the woman and then at the man.  
>- "And who do you might be?" The bishop said.<br>Mary-Elizabeth saw something about that girl, she had seen before, but she couldn't remember from where. Mary-Elizabeth was not exactly sure on what of the girl that made her completely sure on that she had seen her before. The tall golden red head girl walked closer to the bishops and Mary-Elizabeth.  
>- "I am Madeleine Mary." She said proudly.<br>Everybody gasped, when they heard who it was. The people in the church had heard the name Madeline Mary before and only because they knew what she was known for.  
>- "And I am Albert Davidson." The man said, and paused.<br>- "I am Mary-Elizabeth, heir to the thrown of England." Mary-Elizabeth stood up and said.  
>- "You might be heir to the thrown of England, but you are not Mary-Elizabeth" Albert said.<br>- "Than who am I?" Mary-Elizabeth answered.  
>The red headed girl standing next to Albert looked at him and he smiled.<p> 


	9. Madeleine and Elizabeth knowledge

A mysterious Madeleine and the knowledge of Elizabeth

Albert and the anonymous girl supposed to be named Madeleine had spent quite much time talking to Mary-Elizabeth in the days after the coronation, and on the same night she should have been Queen of England. Mary-Elizabeth had been watching every single step Madeleine took very carefully. Albert and the anonymous girl were now sitting in Mary-Elizabeth's chamber and the anonymous girl was looking out the window.  
>- "Than tell me, if I'm not Mary-Elizabeth, than who am I?" Mary-Elizabeth said. Albert looked at her and walked slowly to her.<br>- "Your truly name Elizabeth, but not Mary-Elizabeth. Your name is Elizabeth Amelia and that…" He said and pointed at the girl near the window.  
>- "That is Madeleine Mary." He continued.<br>The two girls looked at each other, and as for Elizabeth, who now knew something she didn't quite expect. She didn't know how to handle it so she called her ladies and servants, and told them to escort Madeleine and Albert out of her chamber. Elizabeth started mumbling, while she was walking around in her chamber.  
>A few hours later one of Elizabeth's ladies in waiting entered her chamber and pronounced:<br>- "The King, my lady".  
>Elizabeth looked across her chamber and saw the King enter.<br>- "Majesty," She said and curtsied, while looking at him.  
>- "Elizabeth…" He said.<br>- "You knew about this didn't you!?" She said and looked angry at the King.  
>The King was just about to say something, when Elizabeth interrupted him and said:<br>- "Why would you else have me as your heir, even **before** Edward?" She said and turned around to look out of the window.  
>- "I came to tell you, that you no longer are betrothed to the Emperor's son André." He said as respond to Elizabeth's reaction. Elizabeth turned around in surprise, and looked at her father. She didn't know what to say, but had an idea of this could be the end of her time to become Queen of England. She just stood there in silence and looked around. The King bowed, and as he bowed for her, she curtsied and the King walked out.<p>

In the meantime was Madeleine out in the streets of London. Even though it was raining, she enjoyed her freedom, her life, her soul and her believing was what she loved the most. The way she had been treated in France after, she had chosen them instead of Spain was incredible, she was so happy for that the people had acknowledged her as their Queen. She knew; she was feared for she had been known for in France, before she became Queen. But she knew that France, Germany, Italy and Portugal would have her back as Queen of France, Regent in Germany, Italy and Portugal. Madeleine was always walking in dresses that would cover her left shoulder a bit more than her right. And now she enjoyed every possible minute of the time she was out in the streets, out in the city. She felt free and she felt alive. Madeleine walked around and she had her mind set on that she sooner or later would do what she had been chosen to do, when she was captured in the underworld, while she was only a child, but that was not something she remembered, it was something she had been told. Madeleine had many times been asked about where she was from, who her parents were and stuff like that, but every time she tried to answer she couldn't. Madeleine couldn't answer a so simple question as who are your parents, where you from, which school did you attend, she had no memory of her life, while she was a child, and yet what had happened to her only a year ago, was something she barely remembered too. All she knew was that a couple of years ago had been in France and what was on her left shoulder was the only thing she remembered. She didn't know how she had gotten it, she didn't know why she had gotten it, but she knew that she had been in prison or held in the Bastille for 3 months and barely gotten anything to eat or drink including being tortured to break or talk as some would say it. Madeleine looked around and saw how the people in the streets looked at her with disgrace and with fear.  
>-"She is a murderer, a prostitute and a killer," people whispered to each other, while they were looking at her.<br>-"How she managed to get out of the bastille and become Queen of France is a mystery." A man said to a woman, who was standing with a young child, properly in the age of 8 and she pulled her closer, when Madeleine looked at them.  
>-"After what I heard she used her 'talent' to get out and you properly know what I am talking about." The woman said.<br>-"I heard the cardinal helped her with getting out without being charged." Another one said. Everyone was staring at Madeleine, but Madeleine didn't care. Yes she had a dark past and she was not a girl like Elizabeth, but she was Queen of France and that couldn't be changed. She looked at them all and smiled a little. Then she started walking again, but the words she had heard, "murderer, prostitute and killer" wouldn't leave her mind. Though she couldn't get the words of her mind and she just couldn't understand why they said those things about her.

Elizabeth had difficulties with understanding everything that was happening. Her mind, thoughts and life was basically falling apart because she somehow wasn't who she thought she was. She was in her chamber sitting on a couch just looking outside at the gardens and the rain. The autumn was beautiful in England, but it had been raining since Madeleine and Albert had shown up at the coronations ceremony last week. Elizabeth was sitting with her nightgown on the couch looking outside. The gospels were what made her feel safe at the moment. Elizabeth felt that it was made her stay alive and understand life better than before the coronation fiasco. She knew that whatever happened now, wouldn't affect her way to the thrown or either to marriage.  
>-"Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends." The sentence she remembered from her time at the Roulin Mouge, with Charles, Tasine and Harry, but one particular memory wouldn't leave, the night, where she saved Tasine from The Duke and instead faced what Tasine was about to. She remembered the things that had happened afterwards, but the memories of those things were too painful for her to remember.<br>-"I never knew. Knew what powers existed in the world. Never knew of the powerful magic. Now I know. Now I've seen it. Seen it with my own eyes, watched it destroy. Watched it help. How can I not have known till now? How can I, Elizabeth, be a part of something like this? What did I do to make such a sin? I need a sign. Need to be guided in the right direction. I should have been married by now, and yet I am not. I should have been Queen. Queen of a country full of love, full of life, happiness and joy." Elizabeth mumbled to herself, while she was sitting in her couch and looking outside into the rain.  
>-"My lady…" A female voice said.<br>-"My lady…" It said again. Elizabeth looked up and saw it was her lady in waiting.  
>-"I'm sorry. Yes what Lady Stanhope?" She asked and looked at her lady in waiting.<br>-"Her Majesty Queen Catherine is here. She wants to see you." Lady Stanhope answered.  
>-"Please, Aliena, sent her in." Elizabeth said, while she was closing her book and getting up from her couch. As Queen Catherine entered Elizabeth's chamber, Elizabeth was laying her book on the table near the couch.<br>-"Your Majesty," Elizabeth said and curtsied deeply.  
>-"Lady Amelia," Catherine answered.<br>Elizabeth stood up with her arms in front of her body and with her hands crossed.  
>-"Forgive me for not being appropriate dressed. I didn't expect to see anyone today." Elizabeth said and smiled sweetly to Catherine. Catherine smiled sweetly at her, advising her to sit down.<br>-"May I?" Catherine said and looked at the couch.  
>-"Oh yes, please do. Please do sit." Elizabeth answered. Catherine sat down and Elizabeth was looking nervously around.<br>-"Your Majesty, I cannot help but wonder, what brings you to my chamber today, to my chamber now? I mean it is after dinner and I heard His Majesty, my father, is hosting a small party or festive?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Catherine looked up at Elizabeth and sighed,  
>-"Amelia, your father, the king, is not himself these days. He is just as much affected of what happened under your coronation as you are. What he might have said about your marriage to the Spanish prince will of course still be as it was before the coronation." Elizabeth looked at Catherine with big eyes, if her father would be affected like her, he wouldn't have said the things he said to her, he would had assured that the betrothal still was happening. But what she did know was, the whole country and city was in shock of the news had been given under the coronation for Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned around looking at one of her servants.<br>-"Pack my clothes, my dresses, my jewellery, pack everything." Elizabeth said, before she turned to Catherine.  
>-"I would like you to leave my chamber now..." She said harsh and coldly. Catherine nodded her head and left Elizabeth's chamber. While Catherine was leaving her chamber were Elizabeth's eyes watching. Once Catherine had left Elizabeth's chamber, Elizabeth got dressed, but not in dresses like before, while she was going to be queen, now they were sluttier, more low-necked, more revealing her parts, where she usually was covered. Elizabeth didn't care; she was determined on leaving, to go somewhere else but here. Where she was going had she not decided yet. She was considering Midnight Moon, but then again no, she didn't think she was able to get into the school, in the middle of the night and in the middle of the year, although she knew the short-cuts to get inside.<p> 


	10. A past reveals a reputation

A past reveals a reputation

Madeleine arrived at the Palace; she had been horse-back riding for a couple of hours, after she had been in the city. She had needed the time away from the city, so she could take her mind of everything that had happened during her walk through the city.  
>-"She is a murderer, a prostitute and a killer," the sentence her mind just couldn't let go. She needed to find out what it meant, how she could be a murderer, she had the burning lily, the stigma, and she had no knowledge over how and when she had gotten it. Madeleine was covering the shoulder, where she had the burning lily, which was the stigma for a murderer. For Madeleine this wasn't just a memory she had chosen to forget. Madeleine couldn't remember anything from her whole childhood; it was like her life had started when she had turned 16. She walked through the doors and into the hallways of Whitehall Palace. It was now her time to continue the mission, she knew, she had to do, in order for the prophecy to come true and the war not to be as difficult as it looked at the moment. If Madeleine would be able to accomplish the murder or the kill of Elizabeth, while Elizabeth would be at her weakest, the war between good and evil would become easier, especially for Madeleine. As she walked through the hallways, people greeted and went down in curtsies and bows, while they said,<br>-"Your Majesty."  
>Madeleine just bowed her head in response and walked towards her own chamber. Even though she had been told and taught to kill, something inside of her told her, that killing Elizabeth would not only kill her, but also kill something inside of, her, Madeleine. Madeleine was determined to find the truth about her, yet she didn't know where to begin in order to find the truth, since she had no memory of her childhood, she had no memory of her life until she turned 16. As she reached her the doors to her chamber, Madeleine heard familiar voices speaking behind those doors, she recognised the deep voice, which properly came from a man, but the other voice she heard speaking, was harder for her to recognise. She had heard the voice before, but where couldn't she remember. Walking closer to her chamber, Madeleine could hear the voices more clearly, but it didn't help on her memory as she reached the door and the voices were talking loudly. Opening the door with a hard push, Madeleine entered and she looked at the men standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened, once she realized who the other voice turned out to be.<br>-"Your Majesty," both men said and took a bow for Madeleine. Yes, Madeleine had frozen, her eyes had widened and her mind took a small trip back in time, she started to remember pieces of something that had happened 3 years ago, just before Madeleine had turned 16.

_-FLASHBACK-  
><em>Madeleine screamed once again. The pain she went through was more than a human and a girl should be able to bare. It wasn't right, it wasn't normal; she went through torture, with the last lack of strength she had left, not giving in. She couldn't and she wouldn't.  
>-"I ask you again Lady Madeleine. Whom do you work for? And what were you promised in return?" Rochord asked and narrowed his eyes at Madeleine on the bench.<br>-"Why do you keep asking the same silly questions, you know the answer, you know the answers to both questions and you know what I will say once again? I don't work for anyone, no one hires me, and no one can. I was promised nothing in return, because I am working… Alone." Madeleine answered and looked right into Rochord's eyes. Rochord's temper was about to explode and he grabbed her chin,  
>-"Don't think you can fool me, whore! If you won't answer, than we will make sure you suffer, for the rest of your life. Bring her out in the courtyard so everyone can see your last pain and hear your last painful scream, before you rot in the Bastille."<br>Madeleine looked at him, before she was taken out of her restrains and dragged out in the courtyard, where the scaffold had been placed right in the centre. Her breath and heartbeat started to become faster and yet also deeper, due to the fear she was carrying along with her.  
>-"People's love, people's desire.<p>

War and blood, turns into fire." Madeleine kept repeating in a mumble. The guards dragged her up to the 'executioner', or the one who would cause her pain that would stick to her for eternity. Placed once again in restrains, Madeleine was held by the guards, even though she had been restrained, just to be on the safe side that she couldn't free herself once she would be given her burning lily. The executioner moved forward towards her and the grip around her arms and hands were tightened, so much that she wasn't capable of moving. The executioner was standing right behind her and Rochord ripped the dress off her right shoulder and the executioner placed the burning hot stigma on her shoulder. As the stigma hit her skin Madeleine screamed in pain, the pain was unbearable and her body fell to the ground and the guards let go of their grip, she was just sitting there on her knees on the scaffold, biting her lip hard as the pain cut through her body. With the last bit of strength Madeleine was capable of lifting her head and a person was standing in front of her. A man dressed in long red coat and with a hat like a Cardinal, Madeleine looked up and her eyes reached the man's.  
>-"Take her out of the restrains and take her to the palace." The man said and walked away once the guards started to free Madeleine from her restrains.<br>_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Madeleine took a silent deep breath and raised her head as she entered her chamber, walking towards the men in front of her.  
>-"Sir Thomas, what can I do for you since you are standing in my chambers discussing with this French Lord?" Madeleine said and looked at the man standing on her right, having a small idea of why this French Lord had come to England.<br>-"Madam, this French Lord claims he knows you from France. He claims to be one of your musketeers?" Sir Thomas said and bowed his head as he looked at the Lord from France next to him.  
>-"I believe he must be mistaken, he isn't any of my musketeers and I don't recognise him." Madeleine answered and narrowed her eyes at the Lord from France.<br>-"Tell me your name My Lord." Madeleine said and looked at him, knowing exactly who he was. He was the man who had handled her torture just before she had turned 16, but she needed to hear himself say his name.  
>-"I'm Lord Rochord, Madame." He said in his mixture of English and French. Madeleine knew that already, but she needed him to say who he was.<p> 


End file.
